His Daughter
by Glorytommy
Summary: As he is held captive, RJ finds that Dai Shi has been hiding something... or rather someone. His daughter. What does this mean for the Power Rangers?
1. Prologue, His Daughter is Born

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers.

**A/N**: This is a story I've been itching to do for a while now, I got the idea while watching reruns of Jungle Fury. I should tell you that this is a more mature version of Power Rangers, there may be cursing and adult themes/content. Also, I seem to have a habit of adding some dark scenes to my stories… just so you know. So don't say I didn't warn you! I hope you like it as much as I do!

**Also, please note that 'Wei' is the woman's family name and 'Feiyan' is her given.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>: _His daughter is born_

Wei Feiyan whimpered lowly, her nails digging into the stale hay, collecting dirt as she repeated the motion. She felt numb and violated. It took every ounce of her not to turn her nails to her own flesh and tear away the tainted skin.

It burned where he touched her.

It had been days since he last showed his face, but she could still feel him on her skin, his scent tainting her body. She cringed as she remembered his hands roaming her body, his fingers forceful as he invaded her. His ruff kisses, his slimy tongue. Her mind replayed every touch over again.

Vomit threatened to move up her throat, but she swallowed it. She knew that he would enter her cell again and she did not want to show any traces of weakness. It wasn't becoming of a warrior as skilled as herself. With that thought in mind she sat up and fixed the folds of her quju, if it was one thing that Feiyan hated most it was showing her weaknesses.

As a warrior she was not supposed to be so fragile. She was one of few female members in Pai Zhuq and she would not show any male that she was any weaker than they were. It was the way she was taught by her master. He was a stubborn man that refused to see the difference between men and women, he worked each of his students as hard as he could not matter the gender. To Faiyan, letting him down would be like disappointing a father… and that was something she refused to do.

She was sure that they were probably discussing her capture at the moment. They would use her as an example as why they should keep women away from battle. A deep frown etched into her features, she needed to survive this until she was free. When she found a way out of this place, she would hold her head high and show them that she hadn't cracked. She wouldn't be broken not matter how many times she was dropped.

Regaining determination, her fingers fondled the jade pendant dangling from her robes. She smiled bitterly and clenched her fist around it. In her mind she wasn't fit to wear such a symbol anymore. Among many things, the jade represented purity and though it wasn't her choice she was no longer a pure woman anymore. She was sure that no man would want to wed her now, not that she had planned to become like other woman of her time and settle down… but it had been nice to have the option.

He had come for her in a fake form, looking amazingly human. She could tell he had tried his best to make himself look as appealing as possible, but a dragon was a dragon in her eyes no matter what the form. He wasted no time advancing on her, nor did he try and hide who he was. At first she had held up quite a fight, at the time she still held most of her spirit, but he was able to overpower her very easily.

She supposed he had wanted her to scream, to squirm and give in to his will. She hadn't of course. Feiyan was not that kind of woman. She had bitten down her wails and did her best to look at him with a face that would give nothing away but indifference. Her actions caused him to be much more aggressive with each visit, but she wouldn't let him win. One of them would give in eventually and she'd make sure it wasn't her.

It was a dangerous game she was playing, but it was probably the only reason she was being kept alive. She had wondered many times why she was being kept as a prisoner, when the Dragon's goal was to rid the world of all humans, and she had come to the conclusion that she was merely his entertainment. He commanded many and, as any leader would, he probably suffered great stress. She was simply an outlet for it and though she didn't like the idea, it was the only one that made since to her and was another reason for her to hate the Dragon.

Though her hate didn't come just from his repeated abusing, they met each other before when he was disguised as a human and she had failed to notice his true identity in time. He had tricked her into trusting him and then he had betrayed her. Feiyan prided herself on being very sharp and very smart in such a male dominant world, so for a man—even if he was a dragon—to trick her was not something she could easily let go.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought Feiyan from her thoughts and her head snapped toward the cell door. The boots clicked against the stone floor with confidence and slight anger, before the figure came into view the prisoner knew who it was. There were only two people that came to visit her frequently and she had grown accustomed to hearing their walk.

She and the figure exchanged a glare. "Camille."

The chameleon smiled disgustedly, "Feiyan." Her eyes gave the woman a once over and wrinkled her nose, "You look horrible." She raised an eyebrow suspicious as her eyes landed on the woman's stomach, "Have you gotten bigger?"

"Have I?" the human questioned calmly, surveying herself. She had noticed this before, but could not make sense of it. Her stomach seemed to have grown slightly but she did not eat nearly enough for it to be due to over eating. She had heard of a stomach bloating during major starvation and figured that may have been the case… A hand went to her mouth as vomit threatened to leave her mouth once again.

Camille's eyes widened in realization and she scowled. She had been ordered to check on the woman, but hadn't expected something like this… Ignoring the confused look she was given, the chameleon broke into a quick walk down the hall. "Dai Shi!"

xXx

Camille paced back and forth in the throne room. The screams of the human woman was heard as she was told to push. The chameleon mentally snarled. The thought of someone else having Dai shi's child unnerved her. _She_ was her master's favorite, _she_ had been by his side since the beginning, and _she_ was the one that loved him.

The beast bit her lip. Of course she had known of Dai Shi's late night visits to the human's cell but she told herself he would tire of her eventually. The dragon had many mistresses, but they never lasted very long. She was sure that this woman would be just like the others. However as days became months and he had yet to discard of the human, Camille became confused.

She supposed the fact that the woman was human should have told her otherwise. Dan Shi never took a human woman, he despised the human race and he had taken Wei Feiyan… why?

"Camille." A deep voice called from its place on the throne. "Your pacing is warring my nerves."

The chameleon halted and knelt, "I apologize." She glanced up slightly to take in the sight of her leader. His long black hair fell over his shoulder, a red cloth tied tightly at the end. His lean body was covered in black armor, the picture of a golden dragon roared on his chest plate. His finger tapped an impatient rhythm on the arm of his throne, a gold claw-like jewelry piece wrapped around it. His pale skin brought out his deep, glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce her. Camille shuttered slightly, lowing her own eyes back to the floor. "I was wondering…" She admitted, standing up again, hands clasping in front of her. "What… will you do with this child?"

Dai Shi raised his eyebrow at her and after a moment stood, an amused smirk crossing his human guise. He walked toward her, "Camille…" Stopping toe to toe, he lifted a hand and ran it through her dark locks. "Are you worried I have forgotten you?"

She found herself holding his hand to her cheek and leaning into it, "No… I just…"

The screaming halted and within the silence a small cry of a child erupted. The dragon pulled his hand out of her grasp and hurried quickly down the hall, Camille following closely behind a disappointed frown on her face. Halfway down the hall the crying subsided and they spotted one of the midwifes— Stingerella—rushing down the hallway, a bundle in her arms.

The three met each other eventually and Stingerella placed the bundle in Dai Shi's arms. The dark fur nestled a half breed child, who slept peacefully in her father's arms. "It's a healthy girl, born with eyes and hair the color of snow." The member of the five fingers of poison stated, taking a tired breath. "She has the body of a human, but the powers of a beast. She's bound to hold magnificent powers in the future."

Dai Shi held the baby surprisingly close, strong arms cradling her carefully. He took a moment to look her over and placed a finger in her small hand, which gripped the appendage lightly even in her sleeping state. "And what of Feiyan?" He questioned, not looking up from the child.

Stingerella looked from her leader to the child and sighed, "The birthing was too much for the human. She has passed."

Camille saw something in Dai Shi's eyes that gave her an uncomfortable feeling at the pit of her stomach as the dragon's eyes narrowed.

"However…" Stingerella added, thoughtfully after a moment of silence. "She did give the child a name." Both beasts glanced at her and she continued, "She named her, Yu."

* * *

><p>For future reference, 'Yu' is what the Chinese use for the gem 'Jade' which is an important stone in Chinese culture and more so for our lovely Feiyan—rest her soul.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1,  His Daughter is Disobedient

**Chapter One**: _His Daughter is Disobedient_

Yu was curious about her father's prisoner.

Apparently, he was the master of the troublesome group known as the Power Rangers. She wanted to see what kind of man led the group that her father despised and who cut down every plan that the ever so cunning chameleon devised. So when Camille decided to dump the job of taking food to the prisoner on her in order to take care of some other business, she had almost immediately agreed.

It wasn't often that she was able to see new faces—obviously not including Carnisoar and Jellica.

Ever since she could remember, her father gave her express orders not to leave the temple without either Camille or himself and as of yet, neither had taken her to anywhere inhabited by the people of her mother's kind. Rinshi were her only other company but they were not much company at all. Her status as both half human and Daishi's daughter made them cautious of her. They knew offending her meant offending their leader and to add on to it they knew not how to act around a human, even if she was only partial.

Stingerella was the only one that she was at least sort of close with, but now with her defeated there wasn't someone to speak to without having to watch what she said. Yu felt like some kind of bird trapped in a cage and sometimes she wanted out, if only for a moment.

Adjusting the tray in her hands, she pasted the shadow guards with a nod and went quietly down the hall.

xXx

RJ focused on his breathing, letting his mind fly away to his happy place. There wasn't much to do when locked up in a cell and so his imagination was his only escape. He'd placed all his faith in his students and so the only thing left to do was to sit and wait.

It was the light patter of approaching footsteps that managed to bring him out of peaceful bliss.

Opening a curious eye he soon found a most interesting sight. A woman stepped in front of his cell dressed in blue ancient Chinese robs. Her hair was a strange length, coming down just past her hips and two strands were braided forming a sort of crown on her head. However, it wasn't the way she dressed that threw him off but her strange pure white hair and silver—arguably white—eyes for such a young looking female.

The woman carefully opened the door and placed a tray of food in front of him. She glanced up at him for a moment before looking at the ground and opened her mouth to speak. "Lord Dai Shi wants you to build your strength for the fight." She explained, folding her hands together, palm on knuckle.

RJ titled his head thoughtfully, "Well, You seem rather different…"

The girl became puzzled, "Different?"

"From the others." He elaborated, his restrained hands moving as he talked out of habit. "You… your…" he squinted his eyes slightly trying to make sense of the energy.

She mimicked his head tilt and tried to finish his sentence, "Human?"

RJ nodded, "Human, yes that must be it." He then paused realizing the slim the possibly of a human being in the abode of human-haters, "Human…?" That didn't seem right.

She smiled and gave a curt nod herself, "Human. …Sort of."

He shifted interestingedly, "But what are you doing in Dai Shi's lair?"

The woman blinked innocently, "I live here." She wrinkled her brow in confusion, "You don't know of me?" The way she asked made it seem like she was used to being known.

RJ shook his head, "No. Can't say I've had the pleasure." He leaned forward on his hands, "How long have you lived here?"

"All my life." She answered simply and glanced down at his untouched food, "Will you not eat?"

"I'm not quiet hungry."

"Still, you'll need the strength." When he only shrugged she frowned and gazed into his eyes skeptically. It was like she was reading him. "You do not plan to fight, do you?"

He smiled, "Looks like I've been found out."

The thought seemed to trouble her, "Why?"

"Because I'd just be giving Dai Shi what he wants." RJ stated matter-of-factly.

"But you'll be hurt."

"Mostly likely." He agreed with a chuckle, "Thanks for the concern."

A small silence passed between them before she spoke again. "I have a question…"

RJ unsuccessfully tried to make a gesture with his hands, "Ask away, I'm sure I can make time in my busy schedule." He joked.

"Your students… Do you trust them that much that you would just sit and wait?"

He smile grew slightly, "Of course."

"You are strange." She deduced, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head with a small smile, "No."

"Yu!" The sound of an angry chameleon echoed through the cell chambers.

Upon hearing her name, the woman went straight backed and snapped around in time to see Camille storming toward her. Grabbing Yu's arm, she pulled her out of the cell and slammed it shut, making sure to send a glare in RJ's direction. "You better not have filled her head with nonsense."

The wolf master merely smiled at the female and watched as the two left. Sighing, he went back to his meditation, questions about the strange woman keeping him from fully concentrating.

xXx

Yu avoided the heavy stare come from her 'babysitter' as they walked down the hall. If she had to guess Camille probably got reprimanded by her father for letting her get near the Pai Zhug master and from the female's comment to the prisoner, she figured her father probably saw her as very impressionable.

"What were you doing down there?" The Chameleon asked finally.

"Talking."

Camille narrowed her eyes, "About?"

"Hm…" Yu touched her check thoughtfully and smirked, "It seems I forgot."

Before Camille could nag, they entered the throne room to find Dai Shi getting warmed up for his big 'showcase', a Rinshi being his punching bag. Carnisoar and Jellica stood, watching off to the side, chatting about something lowly. The dragon drop kicked the poor creature in the head before noticing their arrival. Letting the Rinshi limp away, Dai Shi wiped his sweat away with a towel and placed himself on his throne. "I have brought her, my Lord." The chameleon chimed as she and the half breed advanced further into the room and knelt before their lord and master.

Yu glanced up at her father to find him looking down at her in annoyance. Despite his new body, it was a look she knew well. They would talk about her visiting the prisoner later.

"Jellica would like to see a demonstration of your eyes." Dai Shi explained braking eye contact, "Have they rested long enough since the last time?"

Yu nodded and stood up. Her attention turning to the jellyfish as she and Carnisoar stepped closer. "I need someone to lend me their hands. It helps take off the burden of searching."

To explain, the half breeds eyes were special, they had the power to give her premonitions of the future. They were only glimpses of key elements, phrases, or pictures and it was up to her to put the pieces together.

"I'm sure the useless chameleon beside you won't mind, it's not like she's good for anything else." Jellica offered glancing venomously in said beast's direction.

Camille stood a little taller and made eyes contact with everyone in the room in turn, "I… have no problem with it." She scoffed, though it was obvious she did. Never once had she let the young one read her fortune. Surprisingly she was one of the few who'd rather not know the future before it happened—unless it was something about her master, of course.

"Here." Yu held out her hands waiting as the female hesitantly placed her own on top. Turning the beast's hands palm side up, she brought them up to her temple and pressed her fingers down firmly. Closing her eyes, the half breed took a deep breath and pictured herself and pictured herself walking down Camille's personal timeline, then she felt it—the pull.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, falling to her knees. Tightening her grip on the Chameleon's hands, her eyes watered and images began to flash through her mind.

_A laughing Camille. Her features more softer and at peace._

_The caressing of hair._

_Footprints in the sand._

Blinking away the water from her eyes, she was greeted by a half frightened Camille starring wide-eyed at her. Releasing the female's hands, Yu took a moment to catch her breath and stood, shakily, her eyes not leaving the Chameleon. "You'll get what you want, but not it the way you want it." Camille frowned, not understanding, so the half breed pointed to her heart. She got it then and her eyes flickered over to the object of her affection for a moment.

Jellica stepped forward, using her hand to lift Yu's chin and get a better look at her eyes. "A little vague, but very impressive… you have quite the gift girl." She cooed and turned to Carnisoar, "Don't you think?" He nodded, muttering words of agreement.

Dai Shi stood from his throne and pulled his daughter away from the jellyfish, a hand covering her eyes. "That's enough. Her eyes take a lot out of her." He turned to Camille, "Take her to rest."

The chameleon nodded and led Yu out of the room.

xXx

Leaning on the cage, Yu laced her fingers around the door bars and watched her father stand confidently in the arena's center.

It was finally the promised time. The Pai Zhuq master and Dai Shi would battle in front of her father's masters to show them how far he'd come. As the Rinshi around her jumped in anticipation, the half breed found herself wondering if the prisoner would truly not fight. She had never met a person (technically he was the first 'person' she'd met) that chose, of all things, not to fight.

Was that not a sign of weakness?

The crowd heightened as Camille came in, pushing the human in front of her. Yu tightened her fingers around the bars and watched as the man was roughly thrown in the lion's den—quite literally.

Dai Shi almost grinned, "At last." He savored the moment by holding up his arms in and glancing up to his masters, "I will be tested by someone worthy… a Pai Zhuq master."

The strange man smiled amusedly and said, "I'm not going to fight you."

She hit her head lightly against the cage and frowned. He really wasn't planning to fight… which only meant that Dai Shi wouldn't be satisfied and an unsatisfied Dai Shi was good for no one.

Her father refused to accept his claim, "Yes you will and when I defeat you, the spirit of the wolf will be mine."

Carnisoar called a start of the fight from his spot upon a balcony with Jellica and the battle was on.

The two circled the cage, Dai Shi looking ready to strike at any moment and the human seeming more on the defensive side. The Lion let out a loud roar and gathered his energy focusing it into his hands before unleashing his spirit's wrath onto the Pai Zhuq master, who flew back against the cage not too far from where Yu stood.

The crowd of Rinshi went nuts at their master's display of power and across the room she could see Camille smiling proudly.

The beast took a moment to allow the human to rise to his feet and then sent a barrage of kicks to his side, forcing the man to move backward. Dai Shi then grabbed his arm and pulled him down in an attempt to attack him with his other, but instead of just taking the hit, the human deflected it. However, the Lion over powered him and hit him in his ribs, then the face, until his back pressed against the cage wall.

As Dai Shi went to hit him again, the master managed to block it and move out of the way of his other hand. Annoyed with him, the Lion grabbed his shirt and slide his body across the bars, the man's shoulder and head repeatedly whacked against the metal before throwing him onto the floor.

This time the Lion didn't wait and forcefully pulled the human to his feet, only for him to kick the back of his knee and force him to the ground before grabbing his collar and suspending him in the air about his head—an amazing feat for even Jarod's body. Even Yu marveled at her father's power this time.

Dai Shi slammed him on the ground and pulled him back up with ease to growl in his face. As if deciding he was no longer worth it he tossed him, the poor soul landing squared on his back and buckled in pain. "Get up and fight me!" the lion ordered and by the tone of his voice, Yu could tell he was not satisfied with the master's lack of motivation—as she had predicted. "Unleash your wolf spirit!"

The human slowly stammered to his head and swayed, a look of determination in his eyes. "Not gonna happen. I'll never give you my animal spirit."

The half breed understood his reasoning with that one statement and suddenly his actions made sense. The human did not want to be separated from his spirit and so saved his energy in order to stop it from being taken, she smiled. Smart man.

Unhappy with this statement, her father gathered his spirit energy in his hand to form an orb of glowing gold, dark energy lacing itself at its edges. Jumping in the air he brought the orb down onto the Pai Zhuq master's chest and prepared to rip out the wolf spirit, he disturbed it slightly but it stayed within the human. Dai Shi let go and the prisoner screamed in pain, falling to his knees and then rolling onto his back.

Sensing the battle's end, Camille opened the cage door. She walked toward her master and the two looked down at the master rolling in pain on the floor, the chameleon looked pleased, but the lion looked quiet the opposite. The two left the cage and the Rinshi started to disperse. Yu took it as her chance to come to the man's aid, she was never one to just watch another suffer—human or Rinshi.

She watched as he struggled to his knees and opened the door, walking over to him quickly she knelt down to his level. "Can you stand?" she questioned softly, placing a hand on his back.

The human nodded, but as he went to stand he lost his strength for a brief moment and tilted but she grabbed him, placing his arm around her shoulder. He managed to give her a weak smile, "Thank you."

"You, girl." Jellica called from her spot on the balcony as she and Carnisoar prepared to leave. Both Yu and the prisoner glanced up at her. "Bring him to the throne room. He can be of use to us."

Yu nodded hesitantly and as the two masters left, she exchanged a confused glance with the weakened man before helping him out into the hall.

xXx

As soon as she and the human entered the throne room, Yu was almost immediately tugged away from the prisoner, almost causing him to fall due to loss of support. Camille took her place, roughly re-binding the human's hands.

Dai Shi held her forearm in a vice grip and gave her a heated glare. "Why do you continue to ignore the boundaries I've place?"

The half breed looked away and against her better judgment said, "Perhaps you have put me behind too many boundaries… they are now so close I cannot take two steps without crossing one."

"Then take smaller steps." If possible her father's eyes narrowed more before dropping her arm. "Don't test my patience any more than this." He warned and turned to the other in the room. "We leave now."

Yu frowned, she knew 'we' didn't include her. Where were they going? And without her… again. She stepped forward knowing she was going to cross another line, "Can I—"

"No." Dai Shi declined before she could properly ask.

"But—"

"Did you not hear me?" He growled, "You can't even follow orders properly."

She clenched her teeth, "I have always followed your word." What she said was true. It was only recently had she started to go astray of her teachings.

"You'll only be in the way." He dismissed as he and the others began to leave.

She didn't understand why she couldn't see the outside world. Why she was forced to be trapped in a temple for the rest of her life. Yu spoke her feelings before she thought about what she was saying, "I'm not a child anymore, Father!"

When she saw the shocked face of the prisoner and the angry expression of the dragon, she knew she'd slipped up. Yu wasn' t sure why Dai Shi insisted on keeping her hidden from the human world, but she'd just ruined his plans with just the utter of the word 'father'.

xXx

What was with the ropes? It was always ropes. RJ moved a bit to see how tight his restrains were. Letting his head fall back and hit the pole behind him, he sighed. No use.

Glancing at his surrounds, he found all eyes to be on Jarrod as he called out to the Rangers in his overdramatic, self-confident way. A cloud of anxiousness couldn't help but form over him as he turned his gaze to the horizon. RJ hoped Casey and the others had done what he'd told them, otherwise they wouldn't stand a chance against Dai Shi.

And speaking of Dai Shi… What was all that about that 'Yu' girl calling him Father? The strange female had said she was human… 'sort of'… but what exactly did that mean? She was nothing like Dai Shi in personality… unless it was all an act, but it didn't seem like one. Either way, it was hard to tell whether she was friend or foe.

RJ was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his Rangers charging forward from the direction of their hideout. He tensed as a few words were exchanged and then the battle was on.

* * *

><p>So, now we know a bit about the actual heroine ~<p>

Hope you like her so far, yeah? I'd love to hear your opinions so don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2, His Daughter is Stealthy

**Chapter Two**: _His Daughter is Stealthy_

It was unfair.

Tears dared to fall from her eyes as she buried her face deeper into the silky material of her pillow. Sniffing she turned over and starred up at the ceiling. After her slip up she was sent to her room until further notice before her father left with everyone. How embarrassing it was to be told to go to your room like some kind of _child_.

Yu sat up at the word. She was doing herself no good by throwing a tantrum. All she was doing was proving to her father that she couldn't handle the real world, because if she couldn't even handle being sent to her room how could she handle _that_, right? Wiping the tears from her eyes she took a deep breath.

At times like this she wished Stingerella was still by her side. In the half breed's eyes she was good company and had become like somewhat of an Aunt to her. The poisonous beast had been the only one that took the time to speak to her for much longer than she had to and Yu had always wondered why.

She was sure that if Stingerella was still alive and kicking, she'd probably tell her if she wanted to prove herself to her father, she had to just do it and that laying around upset wouldn't do any good. Yu smiled, then she would complain about how spoiled she was and how that was the problem with her.

_A seven year old Yu glanced over curiously as Toady hobbled away sadly, another attempt to win over his' love's heart failed yet again. She frowned, felling a bit sorry for the beast and turned to see her governess strutting in the opposite direction. Exhaling the youngling ran to catch up with her and matched her pace._

_Clasping her hands behind her back she leaned forward and tilted her head, "He really likes you, you know. I think you broke his heart again."_

"_Heh. He'll get over it." Stingerella snorted and gave the girl a curious glance, "What do you know about heartbreak?"_

"_Lots." Yu said simply, "The look in Toady's eyes is the same look Camille gets when father ignores her."_

_The female snickered lightly, "I wouldn't go spreading that around. You wouldn't hear the end of it from that Chameleon."_

_The child's expression soured at the mention of the woman. "Who cares. She got me in trouble again."_

"_What'd you do with time, kid?" Stingerella cooed._

_Her silvery eyes widened slightly, "Nothing!" The beast looked at her unconvinced, "I… tried to go outside the temple… but just a little way down the steps! I wouldn't have gone too far!"_

_The woman sighed and shook her head. "Yu, you know better. Are you trying to make Lord Dai Shi angry with you?"_

_The half breed pouted, "No… but it's not fair! I always have to stay behind the temple walls…" She looked to the governess hopefully, "You've been outside, right? What's it like? What kind of people are out there?"_

_Stingerella frowned lightly, "I don't care much for the people… but they do know how to dance very gracefully… and their music is wonderful." Her features softened, "It's very beautiful out there. The beaches are my favorite, so peaceful and calming."_

"_Sounds amazing." Yu smiled, her eyes staring far off as she tried to create image in her mind._

_The beast crossed her arms a moment and looked down the hall both ways before nudging the girl. "I'll tell you what. You're in for a treat." The child stared at her questionably, but Stingerella ignored her and grabbed her hand. "Close your eyes."_

_Yu obliged and for a moment nothing happened, but then she was instructed to take a single step forward and felt herself lurch slightly. An almost nauseating felling hit her for a moment, but went away as a light breeze and the smell of salt hit her._

"_Ok, open them."_

_Eagerly, the half breed opened her eyes gasped, her breath catching in the back of her throat. She found herself facing the sea, the waves rolling in slowly as the sun fell closer and closer to the horizon. It's light bathing the land in an orange glow. "Wow."_

"_Yeah." The female agreed taking in the sight, before shifting slightly. "We can't stay long or we'll be in big trouble." She pointed out, watching a disappointed look cross Yu's face. "…but. I was thinking. Maybe I'll teach you how to get out of the temple this way. You know, for future reference?"_

_The child beamed, "You'd do that?"_

"_Mhm-hm, but you can't use it willy nilly. Only for special cases. I don't want Lord Dai Shi finding out I taught it to you, ok?"_

_Yu nodded happily, "Of course!"_

Jumping off her bed in realization she grinned. How stupid she had been! There _was_ a way she could leave the temple. This was one of those special cases that Stingerella spoke of, right? This was her way to show her father that she wasn't some immature child anymore and that she could make her own decisions!

Before she lost her nerves, Yu took in a deep breath. Relaxing her shoulders, she cleared her head. Stingerella had taught her that the best way for the technique to work was to think only of her destination. Since she wasn't sure where exactly her father had gone, she just focused on him. That would work right?

Gathering her energy, she took a step forward and she soon felt the familiar lurch and rocked uneasily until her foot touched solid ground. Peeking through an open eye, she found herself on top of a cliff. Biting her lip, she panicked momentarily thinking she made a mistake somewhere. However, the sound of battle from below assured her that was not the case. Sighing in relief she crouched and moved slowly toward the ledge to get a good view.

Yu was soon surprised to see Carnisoar's Shadow Guards being defeated by colorful beings in tight costumes and her father having trouble with the one in red. She stared gapingly at the sight and tilted her head, were these the legendary Power Rangers she'd heard so much about?

"They can't do this to us!" Camille's voice rang, causing Yu to press her body lower against the cliff in fear of being seen and she looked toward the beast. Of course, she had originally come to prove herself to her father… but it seemed it was probably best not to make her location known.

"Those are my students. There's nothing they can't do." The prisoner gloated happily, causing the half breed to smile. It was odd to see a master so trusting of his students, her father never treated any of his followers like that... he even gave Camille a hard time.

She brought her attention back to the fight in time to see her father being easily pushed around by the oddly dressed warrior. She closed her fists in fear for her father's life as he was hit hard by the strange Red Ranger. Dai Shi was knocked off his feet and wriggled in the air—before he could even hit the ground, the red warrior attacked him again. A mountain of dust flew up as the lion hit the ground and Yu cringed.

She had never seen her father defeated in battle and once she saw him attempt to get up only for his transformation to break and Camille to run to his side, she knew she'd finally seen it. She frowned, what a strong group these power rangers were. Yu was even more surprised to find that instead of finishing her father off, the red warrior joined his comrades and they ran over the disdained Pai Zhuq master.

She watched as they untied him and the red one asked if he was ok—she made sure to make a mental note that his name was 'RJ'. Yu smiled at the human's happy face at the sight of his students, but the touching moment didn't last long. She became puzzled as the ground shook and looked up so see the growing figures of the defeated Shadow Guards.

The half breed stared frightfully at the figures. She'd heard of a technique that could cause the user to grow… but she didn't think that it was a serious possibility. The strange warriors, however, had a different reaction and jumped at the chance to battle the giant guards. Yu watched as they mounted machines the size of tall buildings, a sense of awe washing over her. She had never seen a battle on such a large scale.

The rangers worked with perfect teamwork as they fought the Shadow Guards, their machines taking on the characteristics of animals she could easily recognize. They pushed on relentlessly and managed to take down one of the guards, but the other absorbed its energy making it harder for the warriors to take it on. Things were all moving so fast, but Flint popped out of Camille's mouth at some point and narrated the battle, making it easier to follow.

The warriors were clueless on how to beat the much stronger foe at first, but RJ made a suggestion and the machines soon combined into one. As soon as the combination was complete, the shadow guard didn't stand a chance against them and crumbled to dust under a barrage of punches.

She stared at the machine, impressed with their skills, and was tempted to stay a bit longer, but once she saw Camille and her father retreating she suddenly remembered her situation and got up hastily.

Misplacing her hand, she slipped slightly and knocked a few rocks over the edge. The noise not going unnoticed by the one they called RJ, she froze as their eyes met. He furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak but she quickly put a finger to her lips and whispered a light, "I was never here."

xXx

Yu grinned widely, back resting comfortably on her bed. She may not have confronted her father, but she defiantly proved to herself that she could do something of her own choice. Her heart was still racing and—seeing as there was no commotion—no one had noticed she'd left. She felt like she was getting away with murder and it was an interesting feeling.

Her smile faltered a minute when she remembered her father's defeat. Dai Shi would surely be furious and throw a tantrum himself. She felt a bit sorry for the Rinshi… she was sure they would be his first victims of his furry. She was sure when he came to speak to her about her disobedience earlier he'd be in a more fowler mood than usual.

Rolling over she bit her lip, her father's defeat had become a shock to her. When Dai Shi still held his original body, she never saw his loosing battles… not even the one that trapped him for so many years. She knew how strong her father was and how strong he had become since Carnisoar and Jellica took him on as their student… but for him to be defeated so easily… it was unreal.

These power rangers were stronger than everyone in the temple made them out to be. Though they looked strange in their odd warrior outfits, they held amazing potential. She was sure she was supposed to hate them like everyone else in her home… but she found herself intrigued by them. After all, they hadn't finished the job on her father… she was sure that if the tables were turned, her father would have made sure there was nothing left of the rangers.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door was pushed open. She stiffened as heavy boots treaded in her direction. Yu didn't have to get up to know that it was her father. The half breed found herself closing her eyes tightly, a habit she'd gotten as a child. She used to think that if you couldn't see someone, they couldn't see you… but of course that wasn't the case.

But maybe he'd think she was sleeping?

"Yu, open your eyes." Her father's voice ordered and she felt him sit at the end of her bed near her head.

Well, so much for hopeful wishing.

She did as she was told and glanced over at her father to see him glaring at the wall, a hand on his chin as he leaned against her footboard. With one look she could tell his loss troubled him greatly and she frowned. She didn't like seeing her father troubled… he looked much better when he was being his overconfident powerful self. At least then he looked like he was enjoying himself.

It seemed that the battle's outcome had a different effect on her father than she'd originally thought. He seemed more depressed than angry… but looking at the sweat that lightly glistened him, she knew he had taken his frustration out on a few poor Rinshi. So, perhaps, something else was bothering him.

"Father….?"

Dai Shi snapped out of deep thinking and glanced down at her. For a moment it seemed like he forgot why he'd come, but as his eyes narrowed slightly she knew it came back to him. "You…" he trailed off, a hand going to her face and pushing inward slightly, "When did you start not listening to me?" She wasn't sure how to answer that question, so kept silent. "I know it must be a pain to stay within the temple grounds… but I tell you this for your own good. At least until I complete my goal. Do you understand?" She nodded hesitantly and he moved his hand to ruffle her hair lightly. "Don't disobey me again." His hand tugged her hair roughly in warning and she winced.

"Yes father." She wasn't sure if she would follow the order… but it was best to just agree.

Resting her head on his lap she closed her eyes and let him stroke her hair in thought. He seemed to need comforting and that was something she could at least do for him. Something told her it was just a matter of time before moments like this between the two of them stopped.

"They're bringing back Grizzaka." Dai Shi admitted after a moment of silence and Yu glanced at him worriedly. It was no wonder her father had been so distraught… she knew how much he didn't trust the Overlord.


	4. Chapter 3, His Daughter is Changing

**Chapter Three**: _His Daughter is Changing_

From her place on the floor by her father's throne, Yu watched as Dai Shi paced back and forth in worry.

"Well, the Rangers have learned to use their powers quite effectively." Jellica commented lightly.

Her father ignored the beast and walked down the path between the two Overlords, "Where is Camille? She should be back by now." The half breed smiled a fraction at the comment, she was sure the Chameleon would have loved to see her master so interested in her whereabouts.

The jelly fish stepped forward, "You know Grizzaka blames you for losing the beast war. He detests humans. He says they're weak. You are now human Dai Shi." She pointed out before turning her attention to Yu. "And let's not forget about your half breed daughter."

The young lady glanced down at her hands as the three turned their eyes on her. She knew someone who hated humans as much as Grizzaka would look down on Dai Shi for fathering her and not to mention his body was now human… Yu snuck a peek at her father. Just how did he feel about humans now that he was one?

Growling, Dai Shi sat upon his throne with a sneer. "If he causes trouble, I'll deal with him." With that, the dragon turned his throne around to end the discussion and the room fell silent. No one dared to voice their doubts on the matter.

Though Yu couldn't help but shift uncomfortably. From what she'd heard of this Grizzaka, he wasn't one to take things lightly and seeing how Jellica was right when she said her father was technically human… it was highly unlikely that the Overlord would willingly follow Dai Shi. From the tension that filled the room and the expressions that rested on the bests faces, she was sure she wasn't the only one who thought the same thing.

Everyone's attention was soon brought to the door as it creaked open slowly. Camille was the first thing everyone saw as she was pushed inside the throne room. Tripping on her own two feet she tumbled, sliding across the floor

A mean looking beast walked in next, with the confidence of a true Overlord. "My old friends…"

"I've found him." Camille announced breathlessly, "Overlord Grizzaka."

Carnisoar and Jellica gathered around the newcomer, fake happiness flowing from them. "It's been ten thousand years…" Carnisoar commented nostalgically.

"It's good to have you back." Jellica stated, nodding slightly.

"Oh really…? Liars!" The Overlord yelled, knocking the two beings away with the wave of his hands. Yu jumped slightly at the sight and suddenly wished she'd gone to her room. There was really no need to treat his fellow Overlords so roughly, it was easy to see why no one seemed happy he'd been awakened.

She didn't like this Grizzaka fellow.

The mighty beast stepped forward, turning his attention to Dai Shi and knelt, pledging his loyalty. However, his opinion quickly changed when her father turned to face him, revealing his human body. Grizzaka gave an expression of disgust. "Dai Shi? Within a weak human form?"

Her father stared him down, "I gave you life again and now you will help me restore my great powers."

The Overlord grew insulted. "No human gives _me_ orders." He growled, charging at Dai Shi in anger. He grabbed Dai Shi by his cloak and tossed him from his throne. Lord or not, now that the dragon was human he meant nothing to Grizzaka. Yu watched in horror as her father tumbled toward the ground. Holding her breath, she followed Camille's actions and backed away from the throne.

"Ten thousand years ago, you ruled us and we were destroyed!" Grizzaka announced, revealing his true feelings for Dai Shi. "Now your human. Even weaker. From now on, I'm in charge!"

Her father smirked, taking the beast's words as a challenge. "You've bitten off more than you can chew."

Transforming, Dai Shi charged toward Grizzaka in an attempt to defend his throne. He'd be damned if he let someone take from him what was rightfully his. But from the moment they engaged in battle it was obvious her father would not win.

Grizzaka easily over powered the lion, pushing him back in line with Camille and the other Overlords, and demonstrated something even Dai Shi couldn't believe. The Overlord released his Zokato power, the seer pressure felt by everyone in the room. Yu, being the closest, felt almost suffocated when it was first released. Carnisoar and Jellica grew impressed with his power and in their moment of marveling Grizakka attacked Dai Shi, the lion flying back against a pillar and hitting the ground, the single blast enough to knock out all his strength. Camille ran to his side.

The Overlord breathed deeply, "Well?"

Dai Shi paid no heed to the Chameleon's presence and sat himself up, eyes glued on Gizzaka. He had to admit that the power displayed was magnificent. The amused expression that threated to break out onto his face showed that he wanted it for himself. "Zokato… if Grizzaka can master it… So can I."

Carnisoar seemed to agree and asked if the beast would teach Dai Shi Zakato. Gizzaka refused, and when Jellica pointed out that he'd need the dragon's Rinshi, the Overlord corrected her and explained that his warrior was capable of leading the Rinshi.

Munkeywi was called forth and came hopping down from the rafters of the throne room with an annoying screech. Grizzaka sent him off with a mission to gather the human's fear and he was gone just as soon as he had come.

For the first time since his arrival, Grizzaka's attention fell on Yu. The girl had hidden herself behind a pillar during the fight to stay out of the way and hadn't found the right time to come out. He sat himself upon the throne and beckoned her over with his hand, "You there. Come out where I can see you."

The half breed tensed and turned to share a glance with her father, who knelt in front of the overlord. No one was sure what the Overlord would do once he found out about her race. Backing away from the pillar she straightened her back and came forward, standing in front the beast with her eyes lowered. She felt his glare.

"Another human." Grizzaka huffed in disgust, he could tell apart a human from a best a mile away.

Jellica stepped forward to correct him, feeling that giving him the whole story was best. "She's a half breed."

The Overlord grew even more displeased, "The product of a beast and human? How vile." A dark chuckle left his lips in realization, "This must be the bastard child Dai Shi was said to have fathered in the past… She fits the description. Hair the color of snow."

Jellica nodded, "She is… but there's more to it. This child's eyes are special." She cooed. "They can foresee the future."

"Oh?" Grizzaka leaned forward in interest.

xXx

Yu groaned, a hand going to her head as it thumped rhythmically with the beat of her heart. She attempted to open her eyes, but the harsh light of her bedroom stung and she quickly shut them. Rolling over she buried her face into the sheets of her bed.

Wait… her bed? Ignoring the pain that licked at her silver orbs, she glanced around the room, the blurry shapes eventually clearing into recognizable pieces of furniture. Closing her eyes again she furrowed her brow. So she was in her room… but she couldn't remember how she got there.

A hand cradled her head as she retraced her steps, the last thing she remembered was waiting… but for what…? Camille. That was it. The chameleon had gone to revive the last overload, Grizzaka—Grizzaka! She bit her lip in realization and it all came back to her. Grizzaka had taken her father's throne from him and placed himself in charge. Jellica had told him of her gifted eyes after he found out about her half breed status and he asked—if one could call it asking—for a demonstration.

Things had gone downhill for her after that…

"_Munkeywi will fail." Yu gasped, knees buckling as she recovered from walking down another's timeline yet again._

"_Lies!" Grizzaka spat, "You are no prophet." The Overlord wouldn't believe such drabble, not when his warrior recently came back with such good news. Jellica and Carnisoar were just praising him for his promising results after being leader for just a day and now this human scum was saying otherwise?_

"_I tell the truth." She steadied herself, "I saw it."_

"_Then look again!" He ordered, placing his hands back on her temples. The half breed gasped an airless breath as her mind was sent back into the future._

"_Stop!" Dai Shi ordered, going to stand up from his kneeling position but Jellica placed a hand on his shoulder. He growled at her and warned, "She can't repeatedly use her eyes."_

_Yu huffed, her body struggling to catch a breath. Her body grew hotter and as she screamed in agony a nearby tapestry caught fire, the air around her boiled. Startled, Grizzaka drew his hands back—her skin becoming too hot for him to touch on any longer._

_As he did so, Yu's body temperature dropped and she swayed slightly. Her mind going in and out of consciousness, but as much as she tried to stay awake she couldn't hold on and felt backward onto the throne room floor._

The half breed groaned at the memory.

xXx

Letting out a soft sigh, Yu watched the leaves above her rustle softly. The courtyard was always peaceful in the morning, because it was before the Rinishi came out to train and it wasn't like anyone else in the temple had time to come out and relax.

For once she was happy that she had to stay behind. Her father and the others had followed Grizzaka as he went to go revive his guards and she didn't want to be within ten feet of the Overlord. Not only had he overused her eyes, but he'd taken away her father's throne from him and she didn't like the way that the title 'Lord Grizzaka' rested on her tongue.

To her, Dai Shi was the only beast fit to rule over the beasts. Sure, her father wasn't the best ruler but he was a better fit than Grizzaka would ever be. It sickened her how Jellica and Carnisoar could just sit back at let the Overlord take over. Just a day ago they'd invested everything into her father and were loyal to only him… but now they follow Grizzaka around like lost sheep. It was interesting to see how fickle their loyalty was.

Yu shifted and let her head fall back and rest against the bark of the tree, closing her eyes as a light breeze passed by her. The second time Grizzaka had made her use her eyes, she'd seen a little more of the future just before she'd passed out.

She didn't dare voice it out loud, but Grizzaka wouldn't be leader for long. His attempts to defeat the rangers will fail just as her father's had and the ever fickle Overlords will lose faith in Grizzaka. It was only a matter of time before her father took the throne again.

xXx

Carnisoar strolled into the throne room, Jellica right behind him. He gave Grizzaka a displeased gaze, "Ugh. Grizzaka you promised us a great victory. Where is it?"

The new leader humphed, "We'll get it. My Barrakooza is fighting the rangers now."

"You asked for a spirit." Jellica reminded him and successfully changed the subject as she held up an old cauldron. "One that could possess a human." She hummed. Grizzaka grabbed it from her roughly.

Dai Shi rose, outraged. "You're giving him my spirits?"

"Ha!" The Overlord scoffed, "They're my spirits now, Dai Shi." A hand went to the lid of the cauldron, "Now watch what _my_ spirits can do." He lifted the lid and everyone watched as a bright colored spirit freed itself from the inside. "Ill winds, blow to the wolf ranger!"

Yu frowned from her spot beside her father as they all watched the spirit fly off to fulfill its mission. She wasn't sure why, but the thought of sending the spirit to corrupt the wolf spirit didn't sit well with her. The one they call RJ seemed to be very protective of his spirit… she was sure that the unleashed spirit would cause the Pai Zhuq master unneeded trouble. In her opinion it was a dirty tactic… but she supposed she didn't have a right to say so… her father did more than his hand full of dirty tactics.

Besides, the Rangers seemed to have quite the bond… from what she'd heard. The wolf ranger's sprit had gone haywire once before and they'd somehow found a way to fix the problem. Surely the same plan wouldn't work a second time… even if the variables were changed slightly.

Shifting uncomfortably she bit her lip. Why did it matter to her anyway? If somehow Grizzaka's plan worked it would be a good thing, right? Destroying the Rangers was what the people around her have wanted to do since her father's resurrection. So why didn't it feel right to just sit by and let it happen?

Perhaps… it was her human side talking. Grizzaka was looking to destroy all humans and though she hadn't been in the company of a human until she'd met the Pai Zhuq master, she still felt as if she had some kind of duty to the race. It was her mother's race after all and though no one told her much about the woman, she was sure it was a feeling the woman herself would have felt.

Hugging her body she cleared her throat, "I… am going to lie down. My… uh… eyes are still bothering me." She explained, before nodding and exiting the throne room. No one seemed to mind or notice the shady way the explanation was given and it wasn't like Grizzaka cared what a part human freak had to do.

Yu felt butterflies in her stomach and she scurried quickly down the hall. She lied about her eyes of course. For her, there was something much more important on her agenda to deal with. The half breed felt it was time to learn a bit more about her human blood.


	5. Chapter 4, His Daughter is Missing

**Chapter Four:** _His Daughter is Missing_

A light smile crept on Yu's lips as she took in a most peculiar sight. Buildings stretched to the heavens and metal contraptions zoomed by on pathed roads. Stingerella once mentioned of how the humans had become more advanced in technology, but living in a temple untouched by the times she never once saw the wonders of such a world herself.

It was as if she had stepped into a whole other dimension. To see so many new faces after being use to the temple's Rinshi for so long excited her. The humans were interesting people. They moved quickly and didn't stop much for much of anything. The various fabrics they wore clung to them in different ways, some were tight and thin while others were thicker and more layered.

Looking down at her own clothes she became more self-conscious of her attire. Her quju stuck out among the cotton clothing. Yu's face flushed red at the curious glances that came her way. She was quick to realize that it wasn't _they_ who were the odd ones. She was… at least in their eyes. In an attempt to get over her embarrassment, Yu continued down the cemented walkway.

To tell the truth, it was all a bit overwhelming and the fear of being caught by either Camille—or worse, her father—kept her an on edge. She knew she was facing a punishment worse than being sent to her room and the thought of what her father would do if he ever found out she'd disobeyed him to such a degree made her gut feel funny, but it also gave her a sense of adventure and freedom.

The half breed's thoughts were interrupted by the high pitched screams of females and the screeching of tires upon road. Turning to the source of the commotion, she was surprised to find a half wolf half human creature hopping over the metal vehicles as three humans in matching outfits sprinted after it.

"RJ! Stop!" The red one screamed after the creature, though it did not respond back.

Yu gaped slightly. RJ? But that was the name of the wolf ranger… Oh. The Pai Zhuq master's appearance was no doubt the work of the spirit Grizzaka had sent after him. She supposed the spirit had been more for him to handle than she had originally thought. The three humans—who she assumed, due to the color scheme, were the power rangers without their odd battle gear—looked like they were having trouble keeping the wolf under control.

Curiosity taking the best of her, she followed after the three making sure to keep a good distance away. Not long after she started to follow, a strange beeping sound came from the ranger's pockets and they stopped briefly. It was at that moment she realized the rather large fly buzzing around the three and she mentally panicked. What was Camille's Flit doing with the rangers?

Yu glanced around quickly to see if the chameleon was near, but found that she could not see her. Furrowing her brow, she glanced at the insect curiously. It looked like he was almost… helping them. She didn't know much about Flit because he spent most of his time with Camille and she and the beast had always did their best to avoid each other. So she wasn't sure of his morals, but perhaps his views didn't quite match up with his mistress'. Either that or he was trying to deceive the humans. Camille had always been a very conniving person and she wouldn't have put it past the chameleon to have put him up to something.

Not wanting to be seen by the fly, she ducked inside the opening of an alley and watched as the blue and yellow ranger left in the opposite direction of the wolfman for an unknown reason. The red ranger glanced around a moment before continuing after RJ. Yu followed after him as soon as she was sure no one had seen her.

They soon found RJ chasing a group of people in a small grassy field. The red ranger called out to the werewolf a second time, who acknowledged him slightly before running away. They ran down an outdoor eating area as people tripped over chairs and tables in an attempt to get away from the wolf.

As RJ tried to make a break for it by cutting through the outdoor plaza, Flit stopped him by emitting sound waves directly into his head. The wolfman grabbed his head in pain and the red ranger to the opportunity to jump off one of the abandoned tables and tackle the runaway. However, RJ broke from his hold and threw a kick in the human's direction not wanting to go down without a fight.

The ranger backed away and caught the wolfman's elbow before it could make contact with his face. "RJ! It's me!" He told the creature, trying to reason with the Pai Zhuq master that still resided inside. When the wolf showed no signs of listening, the ranger pinned back his arms and Flit ordered him to hold him steady. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." The fly explained.

Yu watched from her crouched position behind the safety of a flowerbed as Flit once again emitted sound waves at the werewolf. As he tried to cheer RJ on and give him advice on how to regain control, the wolf man broke free and went to attack the red ranger again but was pinned to the ground.

Flit groans in frustration and used his sonic ability a third time. Moments later he realizes who RJ's real enemy is and instructs him on what to do, explaining that it wasn't his animal spirit that was the enemy. RJ seemed to have heard him because soon after his body glowed and he was restored to his human form.

"RJ?" The red ranger questioned, just to be safe. The Pai Zhuq master sat up slightly and gasped lightly as Grizzaka's spirit was forced out of his body before it faded away. The warrior grinned in relief, "Man… I'm glad your back."

"Yeah… me too." The wolf ranger agreed, still trying to catch his breath.

The moment was interrupted as Flit wobbled unsteadily before flopping down onto a table. The two rangers rushed to his side, RJ looking the most worried for the insect's wellbeing. Yu tilted her head in interest. The little one seemed to have made quite the impression on the human. Perhaps… Camille hadn't put him up to anything devious.

Flit seemed to brush the fall off as 'wooziness' but the half breed had a feeling that something as simple as that wasn't the case. He seemed like his energy was slowly fading. However, neither of the rangers seemed to detect this as they soon realized they needed to help out their other teammates who seemed to have gone off to battle Barrakooza. As the trio left, Yu stood up from her hiding place.

Glancing up at the sky, she realized she'd been gone for quite a bit of time and wondered if anyone had realized her disappearance. The half breed knew the answer to that of course. Everyone in the temple was much too busy to notice if someone as quiet as she was wasn't there and the only people who actually cared if she'd left the temple were her father or Camille. Dai Shi was too focused on obtaining enough power to get back his throne and Camille didn't check on her nearly as much as she was supposed to.

It was still a bit early in the day and Yu was certain no one would check up on her until at least the evening. She figured she could spare a few more hours away from home. Besides, she still wanted to know more about her mother's race and more specifically about the Power Rangers. They became more interesting every time she saw them. Their bond was beautiful. Not like anything she'd seen in the temple where everyone was pretty much on their own.

Making her decision she followed after the trio in hopes of catching sight of their battle.

xXx

Yu arrived just in time to see Barrakooza resurrected with Grizzaka's Zocato power. The beast grew to an amazing height and towered over the nearby buildings. The wolf ranger called upon his 'Megazord' and engaged battle with the overgrown creature. Just as he did last time Flit narrated the fight, though the shakiness in his voice aided in her earlier hypothesis. He was getting much weaker.

The Wolf Megazord sent a flying kick to Barrakooza's chest and he stumbled backward as another kick hit him across the abdomen. In response to the attack the beast set off his guns, the rapid fire causing the Megazord to fall backward on the ground.

Barrakooza attempted to fire again, but was stopped by the Megazord Yu had seen in the Ranger's previous fight. The new Megazord deflected the beast's blasts with rapidly spinning arms and charged full force at him. With one hit Barrakooza was sent up into the air and the Wolf Megazord took this opportunity to use the other machine as a boost and jumped into the air, landing a kick right into the beast's face.

Barrakooza hit the ground around rolled in pain, while both Megazords prepared for the finishing blow. The Wolf Megazord used its tail as a weapon and kicked it over toward the beast. It flew almost like a boomerang and went around Barrakooza attacking him as it restricted his movements. When the tail returned to its owner, the beast crumbled to dust.

As soon at the battle was over, Flit's strength gave out and he fell again, this time hitting the concrete. Yu frowned and almost went to the little one's aid when she spotted the rangers coming toward him. She caught herself just in time and, upon habit, hid behind a nearby tree as best she could.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and listened as the fly explained the reason for his weakened state. She had no idea that the little one had been under one of Camille's curses and as a person who'd life was also made hell by the chameleon at times she felt her heart go out to him. The only difference between the two of them was that Yu had a choice whether or not to stay at the temple—she realized—but Flit didn't.

Tension rose and Yu's breath hitched as said chameleon came out of nowhere, using her overly lengthy tongue to retrieve the fly from out of RJ's hands. "Picking on a poor defenseless fly? Now that's really scraping the bottom of the barrel." She humphed, strutting away with the insect in hand before disappearing completely.

The half breed watched as the wolf ranger gazed sadly at the empty space where his new friend had left. "Take care Flit." He muttered, almost too soft for her to hear.

xXx

Dai Shi rubbed his tired eyes as he searched through yet another pile of old scrolls. He was determined to find the whereabouts of the one thing he believed could help him harness more power. It was obvious that Grizzaka was planning to get rid of him now that he was in the body of a human and he wouldn't allow that to happen. He had plans to fulfill and could afford to have some over confident Overlord ruining it just because he was feeling superior and had forgotten his place.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he set his candle holder down on an old wooden desk and shuffled through a few papers. When he'd given up searching that section of the room, he singled out a particularly dusty piece of parchment. Blowing away years of dirt and debris, Dai Shi's eye regained its usual pleased twinkle as a map revealed itself. He smiled.

Just then Camille glided into the room, happy to see her master in a good mood. It was obvious he found what he was looking for. "So…" she questioned, "Now what?"

"I don't know." He admitted, eyes not leaving the only key to getting his throne back. "…but I have to leave." Dai Shi realized, his gaze turning to her. "The Overlords are already planning on destroying me." The chameleon opened her mouth slightly in surprise as if the thought of someone going after her lordship was unthinkable. "They say the Rhino Nexus has unimaginable power. Maybe there I can finally learn how to control my Zocato." He explained as he pasted her to get to the exit.

Camille raised her voice slightly to catch his attention, "I could come with you." Her voice didn't hide the hope and want she was feeling.

The dragon paused, glancing back at her. "Then who would watch over Yu?" Was his only comment before continuing out the room.

Camille frowned in disappointment and glared at the corner of the room. So typical. Everyone else always came before her own wants. Dai Shi thought more about that mere half breed than he thought about her and it made her blood boil. Just once she wanted him to think about her and only her.

Was that too much to ask?

Huffing, she turned around and exited the room. She figured it was probably time to check on the little brat. She hadn't see the young girl all day now that she thought about it… not that she cared, but technically it was her job to know were the girl was during the day. Camille regretted sending Stingerella to fight the rangers. She was usually able to dump responsibilities like this onto the female and it usually got done rather well. Those two had a bond that she'd never fully understand… not that she wanted to.

Exhaling she made it to Yu's bedroom and pushed open the door, "Alright you—" Pausing, Camille's frown deepened. The room was empty.

xXx

The half breed laced her fingers together and starred up at the shops as she casually strolled down the street. Yu had long since lost sight of the Rangers and had decided to take one last look around town before going home. Truly she felt the want to stay much longer, but she knew that if she stayed too long there was a chance that she might not be able to come back.

Dreading the thought, she tried her best to commit as much of the new sights to memory as she could. That way if she was caught at least she'd still have an idea of what it felt like to be out of the temple and surrounded by new and unfamiliar sights. She supposed it was her way of stalling. The more Yu stayed in town the more she wanted to see all it had to offer. For someone like her, who'd spent all of her life behind restrictions placed by her father, this was the trip of a lifetime.

As she wandered the street, her eyes soon fell upon an interesting tan building with vines running along the side. A large circular sign hung, the words "Jungle Karma Pizza" standing out boldly in front of a picture of leaves. Yu stared at them quizzically not understanding what exactly the place was supposed to be... and what in the world was a "Pizza"?

"Uh. Yu… was it?" An all too familiar voice asked, taking Yu's attention away from the sign and onto a man standing in front of the shop's entrance. She nodded lightly in surprise, her mouth slightly a gape. What a coincidence it was to see the wolf ranger in such a place.


	6. Chapter 5, His Daughter is Strange

**Chapter Five**: _His Daughter is Strange_

RJ was careful not to crush the small creature as he quickly crossed the empty restaurant. As ridiculous as it was, it seemed like every time a fly passed his line of vision his thoughts went back to Flit and how the insect was stuck with Camile as his captor. It didn't seem right that someone like that had to deal with the chameleon. It must be horrible having to live in someone's belly.

Opening the door, the Pai Zhuq master released the insect. "There you go little guy," He whispered lightly and watched as it flew off to wherever it was flies flew to. Sliding his hands into his pockets, RJ starred at the sky for a moment and exhaled. Turning to head back inside, a figure caught his eye.

It didn't take long to figure out who it was. The strange robes and long white hair kinda gave it away, but surprised froze him and he stood there for a moment, watching her, not sure why she was there. The girl on the other hand, hadn't noticed him at all, she was transfixed on the shop sign, an air of confusion and curiosity seeming to surround her.

RJ tiled his head slightly. He couldn't believe that someone who seemed so innocent could be the daughter of a guy like Dai Shi. He wondered why she felt so human—she had said she was of course, but she had also called Dai Shi "father" and last time he checked the dragon was anything but.

Well… technically being in Jarrod's body made him human but the beast hadn't stayed in the man's body long enough to have a daughter so old. Which means that she was conceived before Dai Shi was trapped… 10,000 years ago… He raised his eyes brows at this. No human could survive ten thousand years.

Realizing he was being a bit creepy, the male cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Uh. Yu… was it?" She turned to look at him and he watched as she nodded slightly, her face showing genuine surprise. He offered a smile, "Thought you weren't allowed out of the temple."

"They… don't know I'm gone." She admitted, fiddling with her fingers. An excited smiled slowly formed on her lips, "I've never been out before."

They took a few steps closer to one another. "Never?"

She shook her head and glanced down at her fingers. "The only things I know of the human race are what I've been told. I wanted to experience them first hand."

"Why are you not allowed out?" He questioned.

"Lord Dai Shi believes it is best…" Yu shrugged, "I've never questioned his judgment."

RJ nodded in understanding. "So what made you go against him now?"

She clasped her hands behind her back and raised her eyes to meet his. "I don't know… I didn't start until I snuck down to meet you." She bit her lip, "I suppose you could say that after meeting another human I got more curious about them."

"So I was your first?" He questioned curiously and she nodded. Leaning back on the balls of his feet he switched to a different question. "How'd you find my humble shop?"

"It was merely coincidence… I was wandering." The statement was followed closely by a slight gurgle and she flushed crimson, hands folding over her abdomen. "I'm sorry. How rude of me."

RJ smiled thoughtfully and chuckled, "Don't apologize for something involuntary." He slid his hands out of his pockets, "I assume you've been wandering long. From the sound of it you must be starving." Placing a hand at the small of her back, he lean her toward the shop entrance. "Come with me."

xXx

Yu gaped slightly at the inside of the building, admiring the consistent theme that swept over the walls and tables. The color scheme was bright and playful, much different from the drab gray and haunting crimson of her father's temple. It made the space inviting and the half breed had to admit it was a nice environment change for once.

In her light musings she hadn't noticed the curious eyes on her until four figures gathered from their respective places within the shop. Three of which she had earlier deduced to be the Power Rangers in their true form, but the forth she was not familiar with. It was a girl with thick frames resting on her nose and her hair pulled into messy ponytails, she seemed nice enough.

RJ clasped his hands together and gestured in toward each of the humans, "This is Theo," he introduced pointing to the shorter boy first, who nodded with an air of self-importance, "Lily," the girl with blonde hair and a cheery grin mouthed a light 'hi', "Casey," the taller boy smiled, "and Fran," the other girl pushed her glasses up awkwardly and waved with a fidget. The wolf ranger then motioned to the new comer, "Everyone, this is my friend Yu."

The half breed blinked at him in hidden surprise. She was his friend?

Yu was given light 'nice to meet you's and she bowed her head. "Nice to meet you all as well." Her stomach let out another grumble out of hunger and the previous blush returned to her face. "Excuse me."

"Yu's here to try the pizza." The Pai Zhuq master added, echoing his earlier chuckle.

The young woman gave him a confused look. "I've been meaning to ask… what exactly is pizza?"

The once called Theo cracked a smirk, "You're kidding right?" At this, the cheery blond elbowed him in the ribs and the others shot him a warning look.

RJ, after a moment of amused shock, guided her to as seat with a bit more enthusiasm than before. "Well, I suppose it could best be explained by letting your taste buds do the talking." He stated, a bit of fire in his eyes. "You'll like it. Promise." He winked before turning to his employees. "Fran and Theo with me." Yu watched as the three dashed into the back and she frowned slightly, realizing she was alone with people whom she hardly knew.

"So…" The red warrior commented. Taking a spot behind the counter as his yellow comrade took a spot on the stool to her left. "How long have known RJ?"

She shifted in the chair and smiled at his attempt at light conversation. "Not long."

Lily titled her head and eyed the girl's attire, "Where are you from?"

Yu gulped. She couldn't exactly say she was from Dai Shi's temple… her father was their enemy after all, plus it would give RJ unnecessary trouble. She could lie… but she wasn't sure what any of the places on Humans lived were called. Desperate, she picked the first explanation that came to her mind. "Uh… Well, it's sort of secluded and it doesn't really have a name…"

"Oh well, that's cool." Lily nodded thoughtfully, sharing a look with Casey. It was obvious the question made the girl uncomfortable.

"Uhh…" The red ranger exhaled, realizing it was being left up to him to talk next. "Yeah. Cool." He added lamely, tapping his fingers on the counter in thought. "So… you've never had pizza?"

Yu smiled thankfully at the subject change and shook her head, "Never. Is that strange?"

"I guess not." The yellow ranger shrugged, "There's plenty of things that I still haven't tried yet."

"Exactly." Casey agreed, moving to look through the kitchen door to see how far along the others were with the pizza.

An awkward silence washed over the three for a few minutes, before the ever corky cheetah broke it. "I like your hair by the way. Is it natural?"

"Aha. Yes." Yu nodded, taking a strand into her fingers. "It's been this way ever since I was born, I haven't even cut it."

"It must take ages to do."

"I guess so."

"Oh look." Casey sighed in relief, happy to be free of the girl talk. "They're done."

"Voila!" RJ exclaimed, stepping out of the kitchen with a steaming tray, Fran and Theo behind him. "I call it, Pineapple surprise." Setting the tray down, he skillfully cut the pizza into slices and passed them out to everyone in the room.

Yu stared quizzically at the triangular shaped food and tilted her head, "I thought it was called pizza…?"

Someone in the room stifled a chuckle.

"Pineapple surprise is the type of pizza." RJ explained, with an amused smile. "Now eat up, see how you like it."

The halfbreed then realized everyone was waiting for her to taste it, as they hadn't yet touched their own slices. Nodding shyly, Yu brought her attention back down to her own slice and gave it a once over.

….How was she supposed to eat it?

Deciding to pick it up from its tip and the end of its crustier part, Yu took a bit out of its side, a blush creeping her cheeks as someone covered up their laugh with a cough. Chewing, her expression went from that of embarrassment to surprise. It was actually… really _really_ good. A hand went to her mouth and she looked toward the wolf ranger with wide eyes. "It's amazing."

Grins and cheers were passed around.

xXx

"Oh no." Yu gasped in sudden realization, stopping the merry chatter that she'd been a part of. Her silver eyes stared at the night sky through the window, she'd forgotten about how pressed for time she'd been.

"What's wrong, Yu?" Lily questioned, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

"It late… I'm in so much trouble." She placed both hands on her head in distress. "Father's going to be so mad…" She shook her head, "I have got to go."

"Aha. Wait." RJ stopped her before she got to the door. "It's pretty late… Now's probably not a good time for you to go out. At least not by yourself. Why don't you stay with us for the night?"

"I – I can't. If I don't get back—"

"Sure you can." The yellow ranger interjected. "You can sleep in my room."

"But—"

"It's just for the night. You can leave right away in the morning if you'd like." The wolf ranger coaxed.

Yu bit her lip. Something told her they wouldn't take no for an answer. "…Ok…."

xXx

"Here, you can borrow these." Lily offered sweetly as she handed the female a pair of ducky pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be—"

"Of course I'm sure. It'd be uncomfortable going to bed in those robes, right?" The blond questioned as she pushed Yu in the direction of the bathroom.

"I guess so…"

"Are you sure it was a good idea letting her up here?" Theo asked RJ as they watched the girls disappear down the hall.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention that she already knows about the whole Power Ranger dealio…" The wolf ranger explained, plopping down casually in his chair.

"Wait… she knows?" Casey questioned, leaned over the chair to look his mentor in the eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Theo scoffed.

"Due to certain circumstances…. That's the way it is…" RJ shrugged and gave the two males a pointed look. "Shouldn't you two be getting to bed?"

Seeing that they would get nothing else out of the Pai Zhuq master, the male rangers sighed and headed down the same hallway the girls had gone just moments before.

"Just who is this girl?" Theo asked curiously and Casey shrugged.

xXx

"Do you mind if I brush your hair?"

"…I guess not."

"Sorry, it's just so interesting…"

RJ smiled a bit at the girl-ish chatter that he could hear through the yellow's ranger's slightly open bedroom door. Lily seemed to really like having another girl around and he was sure that Yu was enjoying her time with humans.

Crossing his arms, he pressed his back against the hallways wall in thought. He wondered if he should have just let her go… it would be a problem if Dai Shi raided the streets in search for his 'daughter'. However, he hadn't been lying when he said it was too dangerous for her to go alone at night… and it wasn't like he could just walk her home.

Inviting her to stay the night was the chivalrous side of him speaking. Of the voice of reason in him wanted him to reconsider. She was Dai Shi's 'daughter' after all… what if this was all just come kind of plot? It could have been… but RJ wasn't so sure about that.

Dai Shi seemed to genuinely not want the girl near humans, for whatever the reason, and so it would be safe to say he defiantly wouldn't want her near the power rangers. Therefore he was almost positive that she wasn't a spy, besides if she was lying… she was a hell of a good actor.

Exhaling, RJ rubbed his temples thoughtfully and decided to head off to bed.

xXx

Yu played with her fingers as she listened to her tangles being removed as Lily brushed her hair softly. This was strange to the half breed, as she didn't remember anyone doing such a thing for her besides her deceased governess, Stingerella. It was sort of nice.

"So, how do you know RJ?" The yellow power ranger asked, as she began twisting the long white strands into a braid.

"Aha… well. He had some business with my father." Yu told her, not wanting to lie to such a nice female. "I technically wasn't supposed to meet him…"

"You're father's kind of strict, huh?" Lily asked sympathetically.

Yu nodded, "But he means well." At least, she hoped her did.

"Well, what about your mom? Is she ok with you being restricted like this?"

The girl smiled sadly, "I… wouldn't know. I didn't know her. She died giving birth to me."

Lily stammered in guilt, "Oh. I'm… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No its fine." Yu assured her.

"Well… I'm all finished." The ranger announced, happy to change the subject. "Here look." She held out a hand mirror.

The half breed smiled at the French braid she'd been given. "Wow… thank you."

"It's no problem." Lily giggled before letting out a yawn. "We should probably get some sleep."

Yu nodded, letting out a yawn of her own. "Sounds like a good idea."


	7. Chapter 6, His Daughter is Dreaming

**Chapter Six**: _His Daughter is Dreaming_

"_Yu…"_

_The sweet whisper of a woman's voice entered the depths of the half breed's mind. She hadn't dreamt all night, but for some reason as she teetered between her consciousness and sub-consciousness she found herself in the middle of a misty field, the fog so thick that it was hard to see more than a few feet in front of her. It was cold, as a light wind blew and she was not in her usual robes but the pajamas that she'd borrowed the night before._

"_Yu…"_

_The voice called again, seemingly from behind her. Turning sharply, she squinted trying to make out any kind of figure but found none._

"_Yu." This time the voice was clearer, so sudden and so close that it caught her off guard._

Yu woke up, bolting to a sitting position, her breaths shallow and heavy. She glanced around the room in confusion. This was not her own room back at the temple, where was she?

After a moment, however, she relaxed, remembering that she had stayed the night with the rangers.

Wait… she had _stayed the night_ with _the rangers_.

Tensing up again, panic overtook her and she slid out of the bed she had shared with Lily, not even thinking to note that the blond was not there as she headed out the room walking briskly.

An air of worry surrounded her. She knew she was going to get it when she got home. Her father would probably lock her in her room... or… or… she wasn't sure, but it wouldn't be good. She wouldn't tell him she'd been with the rangers, of course, as that would get an even worse reaction. She'd have to think of something, some kind of alternate story… a lie, even though she didn't really like lying to her sire.

Yu found her father's enemies seated in the loft's kitchen. RJ noticed her first and leaned on the rail to smile down at her, his demeanor as laid back and natural as it had been since she'd met him. "Morning sleepy head."

At this the others turned to look at her, Casey and Lily offered her a smile, the yellow ranger going the extra mile and giving her a light wave, while Theo merely glanced at her before going back to his breakfast.

"Good morning…" Yu greeted back, the phrase directed to everyone, a slight timidness showing as she tugged on the hem of her borrowed shirt.

"You hungry? I made pancakes."

She gave an apologetic expression. "I don't think I should… I really have to get back…" She explained with a deep bow. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. It was fun."

RJ held up his hands awkwardly, "Uh… you're welcome, but there's no need to bow. We're all friends here, right?"

Straightening sheepishly, she shared a smile with him.

xXx

"Again, thank you all so much." Yu expressed as everyone walked her to the opening of the stone wall surrounding the shop, feeling a bit more comfortable now that she was back in her robes.

"Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Lily asked, a bit sad that her new friend was going so soon.

"I wish I could." The halfbreed sighed and grabbed the blond's hand with both of her own. She then turned to everyone and gave a rather sad "Goodbye", having to restrain herself from taking another bow again, before heading off down the sidewalk.

"Yu." RJ called, his voice making her pause. She turned around to look and him and he gave a light smile, "This isn't really _goodbye,_ goodbye you know."

Doubt crossed her features and for a moment she frowned. Honestly, as fun as it had been she didn't think she'd be able to speak with the Rangers anymore… it was too dangerous for them and for her. If her father found out… she wasn't sure what he would do. Then there was the fact that only RJ knew whose daughter she really was… she wasn't sure how the others would feel if they knew.

Quickly she covered her doubt with a smile and not trusting herself to speak she nodded before continued down the street and turning the corner, out of sight.

Taking a deep breath Yu felt a bit like crying. For many reasons, really. She was sure to get in trouble when she got home… and she wasn't sure how she would explain her whereabouts to her father. She'd be punished for sure, but that wasn't all that ailed her.

Yu found herself hesitant to go home. Part of her wanted to stay there, with the rangers. To know more about her mother's kind. They were nice people, from what she'd seen, so much different from her own home that held almost no compassion. It confused her as to why her father wanted them gone.

Was it really them who were the villains? Was it so easy to point fingers this way? Each side saw each other as the one in the wrong, the one that must not win. Which side was right?

This thinking brought on a headache… and so Yu decided to just focus on getting home.

Slipping into a vacant alleyway she closed her eyes and thought of home, mind still a bit foggy. Inhaling she stepped forward, feeling herself lurch slightly as she was transported to a new place.

Opening her eyes, a wave of confusion passed over her. She found herself not in her own room as she had wished… but in a forest. Biting her lip, she began to panic mentally, but soon calmed when she realized that it was the forest near the temple. A sigh escaped her, happy to at least not be in some unknown place.

Leaning her back against the tree, Yu slid down, taking a bit of a rest. A smile crossed her face at a thought. Maybe she could use this mistake in coordinates to her advantage…

xXx

Camille walked briskly, two Rinshi at her side, the others off somewhere searching for the stupid little brat that decided to run off the moment she had been put under the chameleon's supervision. If Dai Shi were to come back before the wretch was found then all the blame would be pinned on her for not looking after the half breed… and she couldn't have that. She was sure that Dai Shi was already starting to see her as useless thanks to those ungrateful Beasts that she had resurrected... she didn't need to give him any more reason to think they were right… and the last thing Camille wanted as for her dear lord and master to hate her.

Sneering, the beast's eyes scanned her surroundings fiercely, heels digging meretriciously into the dirt as she trudged further into the forest. She had checked _everywhere_ inside and around the temple on little sleep. The only placed Yu could be besides the Temple was the forest, as she doubted the youngling could get every far on foot… the stairs leading down from the temple would have tired her out all on their own.

The overly hyper bounce of a Rinshi caught the chameleon's attention and she strutted over to him, pushing him out the way to see his findings. A light smirk formed on her face as she hid relief when she spotted a familiar half breed sitting under one of the trees. "There you are…" She hummed as if she hadn't been looking for her frantically just a few minutes ago. "What are you up to?"

Yu stared at her for what seemed like a millennia before speaking a suspicious smile forming on her lips, "I wanted to see what it was like to spend the night under the stars."

Camile just glared not believing a word of it.

xXx

"Father is not here?" Yu asked in hidden relief.

"Shh. Keep your voice down." Camille snapped as they headed down the hall, looking to make sure no one was around she continued. "Lord Dai Shi is off to find another source of power to take back his thrown… and that is all I will tell you." She explained and roughly pushed the half breed into her room once they got there. "Now stay in there and don't come out till I tell you to, since you think it's ok to go out and 'sleep under the stars'." Camille growled, sounding dangerously close to an angry mother.

Sighing as she door was slammed and locked from the outside, Yu made her way over to her familiar bed and laid there, happy to be back in her room. This was the place that she felt the most secure in. Humming to herself she felt her eyelids get heavier and she grew more tired… which was strange because it was still quite early. After a yawn, she was out like a light.

"_Yu…" There it was again, that sweet whispering from before._

_Opening her eyes, she found herself in that same foggy place as before. However, things were a bit clearer now. She could make of the shapes of trees and this time she could feel grass beneath her now bare feet and this time she was in her robes._

"_My Yu…"_

_The half breed tensed as a figure began to appear and beckon to her. Taking an uneasy step forward, Yu tilted her head and squinted her eyes. The figure beckoned further and she obeyed almost as if against her will._

_As she drew closer the figure became clearer and she was soon faced with a rather beautiful looking woman in a red quju, her hair fell over her shoulder in a long and careful braid and framed the gentle features of her face. The woman was slightly taller and looked down at her with a smile_

"_My precious Yu…" she sighted, almost as if she was about to cry and held up her long lender fingers to touch the girl's cheek._

"_I… am precious to you?" Was all Yu could think to say. "But we don't know each other… who are you?"_

_At this the woman held out her hand for the half breed to take, "Come."_

_Obeying, Yu was lead through the fog to the edge of a lake and they both sat down on a hollow log._

_The woman closed her eyes and let out a light sigh, not letting go of Yu's hand. "You want to know who I am, so I will tell you." She stated her other hand clasping around the top of the girl's hand. "My name… is Wei Feiyan."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: And the plot thickens!

I want to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews, they mean so much to me, and also thank you to all those shy silent readers out there, I love you just as much!


	8. Chapter 7, His Daughter is Important

**Chapter Seven:** _His Daughter is Important_

"_Wei… Feiyan…?" Yu repeated breathlessly, her eyes widened and she turned her head away from the woman to stare at the lake incredulously._

_Wei Feiyan._

_It was a name that she'd heard mention only a hand full of times. Occasionally, she over hear Camille and her father speaking of the woman in hushed tones, but she hadn't known who the woman was until Stingerella told her._

_It was the name of her mother. Her _dead_ mother._

_The half blood glanced at the woman with slight skepticism. She knew of cases when the dead were able to communicate with the living, but to see something like that happen before her own eyes seemed impossible._

_Why here? Why _now_?_

_The woman, seeming to sense Yu's questions, she offered a weak smile, "Please, there isn't much time for me to explain everything… but there are some things that you must know," she expressed, raising a hand to brush some of the girl's hair out of her face._

_The half breed nodded carefully, not trusting herself to speak._

_The woman—her mother, she guessed was the right title—nodded back, preparing herself with a deep inhale and a strong exhale. "Your… _father_…" she began carefully, struggling with the word, "is following a dark path." It was easy to see that she wanted to say something a bit harsher, but held back, "I hope that you do not follow in his footsteps." She gave Yu a hard stare, "You must understand that you are much stronger than you realize, Yu. You have the power to do great good… or to cause great destruction."_

_The half breed frowned at this, eyebrows furrowing, "What do you mean?"_

_Feiyan patted her on the hand, "You are special, Yu. How many offspring do you know that are a product of a human and beast?"_

"_None."_

"_That's because you are the only one and your parents are not just any random people. Dai Shi—as… _ruthless_ as he is—is a powerful leader and one of the strongest beasts of his kind… and I was one of the first Pai Zhuq women warriors of my generation."_

_Yu gaped at the woman, "You were part of Pai Zhuq?" Now she was wholly confused. Her father not only hated anything and everything that was human, but he utterly despised those of the Pai Zhuq._

"_Do not ask me to try and figure out that beast's motives…" her mother frowned, fingering her braid, "I am just as clueless as you are on the subject." Her dark eyes scanned the lake before she closed them, shaking her head. "But we are getting off topic and time is running out," turning to her daughter, the woman leaned forward, "Yu, there will come a time when you will have to choose between your beast and human sides. You must figure out where your alliance lies, for it will affect not just you but the fate of the world."_

_The half breed paled, "I don't understand you… I can't… Why would such a great responsibility rest on my shoulders? I can never be fully beast, nor fully human… How can I choose between the two?"_

_How could she expect her to pick between two halves of herself? How was that fair?_

_Something—some raw emotion—bubbled inside of her and Yu withdrew her hand, standing as she felt a sudden burst of outrage she hadn't know she possessed. "Why do you come to me with such a prophecy? I have never met you a day in my life, though I've always wanted to, and when I finally get the chance _this_ is what you have to tell me?!" Her voice was shaking now and tears gathered in her eyes, threating to fall, "I… I…"_

_Feiyan rose from her seat and embraced her daughter, "I'm sorry. I know, it's not fair to you… but this is your destiny. You _must_ be strong."_

_Yu buried her face into the crook of her mother's neck and sobbed. She felt a sense of fear that she couldn't explain and she knew it had to do with her mother's words._

_Did she really have such an influence over everyone's fate?_

_She—having been born with the gift to give prophecies—had never realized she would ever receive one for herself. She knew that this was no joking matter, all of her own prophecies had come true so far and she had learned to trust in them… but could she trust in this one? Could she trust that this woman claiming to be her mother was telling the truth?_

_And if she could… then what was to become of herself? Why did she have to choose? Why did the fate of others rest on her shoulders?_

_She had always seen prophecies, but she had never actually seen herself in one. It was impossible for herself to look into her own future—dangerous even. That was what her father told her when he forbidden her from doing it. Apparently she had tried before but had almost died because of it._

_Was this choice she had to make the reason for that?_

"_Yu," he mother called, pulling the half breed from her thoughts as she leaned away so that their eyes met, "My time with you is almost up," she explained, wiping tears from her daughter's eyes, "The choice is one that only you can make, no one can make if for you. You must learn to trust in yourself.—Follow your own path."_

_The half breed sniffed, rubbing her face with a sleeve, "How will I know what to do? When will I have to make this choice?"_

_Feiyan rubbed her thumb across Yu's cheek, "You'll know when the time comes."_

"_But—"_

_The woman held up a hand to silence her, "Yu, are you familiar with the meaning behind the Jade stone?"_

"_No…" Yu frowned, unsure of what a stone had to do with anything._

_Her mother reached down for a shining green pendulum-shaped pendant dangling at her hip and fondled it, "In our culture, there are eleven virtues represented within the jade. Its polish and brilliancy represent the whole of purity; its perfect compactness and extreme hardness represent the sureness of intelligence; its angles, which do not cut, although they seem sharp, represent justice; the pure and prolonged sound, which it gives forth when one strikes it, represents music. Its color represents loyalty; its interior flaws, always showing themselves through the transparency, call to mind sincerity; its iridescent brightness represents heaven; its admirable substance, born of mountain and of water, represents the earth. Used alone without ornamentation it represents chastity. The price that the entire world attaches to it represents the truth." Untying the pendant, she slipped it around Yu's neck. "Those are the principles I have always tried to live by—even in death."_

"_What is this for?" the half breed questioned, a hand raising to finger the stone._

"_I want you to have it so that you'll remember me, and everything I've told you. It's a good luck charm."_

_As she said this, the fog around them began to thicken and what had once been clear began to become hazy. Instantly, Yu reached out for her mother's hand, afraid that she would disappear in the fog. "Time's up?"_

_The woman nodded in response._

"_Will I not see you again? There are so many things I haven't asked you yet."_

_Feiyan pulled her into another hug, "I know. I apologize, but I am very glad I was able to see you again. You've grown so much."_

_The fog continued to thicken around them, clouding the half breed's vision. Her eyes lids grew heavy and her body relaxed. Somehow it was soothing to her._

_Her mother gave her one last smile before letting go of her daughter's hand and fading into the white haze._

_Yu wanted to reach out to her, to tell her not to leave, but she lost all will to do anything and, with a light exhale, she unwillingly closed her eyes._

xXx

When Yu opened them she found herself back in her room, the fog and the lakeside feeling like a distant memory. Groggy, the half breed felt her face, the liquid that she found there told her that she had cried in her sleep.

Sleep…

Could she call it that? If so, didn't that meant that the whole conversation with her mother was a dream?

It was possible. All her life she had grown up without a mother. Couldn't it be that some subconscious thought could have produced the experience she'd had?

Part of her wanted to accept this logic as truth… but the other part of her couldn't help but be skeptical.

As a child, she'd had fantasies of what her mother looked like. In the 'dream' just moments ago, the woman had been every bit as beautiful as she had imagined, but she was too _clear_.

The whole thing was just too real, for her to be fully convinced that she had dreamt it.

But at the same time she hoped that it had been a dream.

Then she wouldn't have to face whatever it was that Wei Feiyan had tried to warn her about. Even now, she still couldn't fully grasp what it was the woman told her. All that talk about her having power and how making the wrong choice could be dangerous, she didn't understand any of it.

Groaning, Yu sat up, her muscles aching from a restless sleep.

Hoping to get rid of the feeling, she stretched, reaching her arms up toward the ceiling. When she dropped them back down to her sides, something caught her eye.

Glancing down, the half breed was surprised to find a jade pendant dangling from around her neck, glittering in the sunlight that peaked through her bedroom curtains.

"So it wasn't a dream after all," she mused, not being able to decide whether or not the discovery was a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **F.Y.I** - **Feiyan's explanation of the Jade stone comes from Confucius' own words as there wasn't a better way to put it than that.

Also, my apologies for taking so long to write this. It took a bit to get it the way I wanted it and, of course, life held me up a bit. I hope you are as happy with it as I am.

Lastly, thank you for the wonderful reviews. They really help me keep going!


End file.
